Hiccstrid
by dingledong
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid get stuck in a snowstorm. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

The thumbnail tip of the great hot sun pushed free of the scraggly hills of berk. Inside their chiefly hut Hiccup and Astrid stirred. "Good morning Chief" joked Astrid, prodding Hiccups bare chest."Assttrridd" Hiccup groaned, pushing himself up in bed. Moving to their separate wardrobes, they pulled on their clothes, Astrid her armoured skirt and tunic, and Hiccup his slim wing suit. Setting up a breakfast of porridge, Astrid said good morning to Stormfly and Toothless. Hiccup and Astrid slurped down their porridge in silence. Setting out for the great hall for some chiefly matter or another, Hiccup and Astrid mounted their dragons. The first pieces of news were of no worry at all, like all the fish being scared away (the twins), a terrible monster lurking around the caves (the twins again), and everyone had a terrible headache (not-so-silent Sven). But the news that was really worrying, was that a humongous storm front was making its way towards Berk. "What type of storm?" asked Hiccup, his brow crinkling in worry. " A snowstorm" said the soldier. "O.K, thanks for the news" said Hiccup heavily. "Astrid, could you please summon the rest of the dragon riders to the great hall please?" "On it" replied Astrid. With a plan to barricade berk and lock the dragons in the stables, Hiccup only had one more thing to do. "Who wants to go with me to evacuate the caves for dragons on the islands around berk?" "Yes, thank you Astrid" The last time anyone saw them befor the snowstorm set in, were two dragon shaped blurs with an odd shape on each back.


	2. Chapter 2

The thick falling snow was ideal for hiding in, but as two dragons and riders flew past, their shape was unmistakable. "How much longer now?" Astrid called. "Not long now" Hiccup called back. They swooped in for the landing and dismounted at a cave mouth. Holding up a branch for Toothless to light, Hiccup led the way into the cave. It was a large cave with many intersections, and it took about two hours to clear the cave of any dragons. By the time they got back to the cave mouth, they found it wasn't a cave mouth anymore. It was a solid, impenetrable wall of snow and ice. No matter how many times the dragons blasted at the wall, they only made a tiny dent. On the other side of the wall, an unknown species of dragon, not unlike the alpha, sat with its rider blowing ever thickening ice onto the wall. "I suppose we better get comfortable, it looks like we are staying the night here," sighed Hiccup. Out of the saddle bags on Toothless's side, Hiccup drew out a few blankets and threw them into a large crevice on the wall. From an interconnecting cave, Hiccup dragged various logs and sticks into a pile on the floor and Stormfly sparked them up. The dragons decided on a small cave to the side, while Hiccup and Astrid were left to snuggle up in the blankets in their wall crevice.


	3. Chapter 3

As a tender bud of a flower opened to the frosty chill of the morning, it wisely shut back up again, in fear of its delicate petals being damaged. The occupants of a rocky cave, four beings, began to wake. Astrid was the first up, busying herself and her frozen limbs by unpacking the saddlebags and preparing a meagre breakfast from the extremely limited supplies, for her and Hiccup a few tasteless lumps of bread and a few dried kippers, and for the dragons, a salmon each. It was not much to go upon, but nevertheless, Hiccup and Astrid felt their limbs become warmer, and their hunger quench. After packing the saddle bags back up, they lined up the dragons to have another go at the thick, wide ice wall. On their command, Toothless and Stormfly fired at the wall, directing the fire and the weakest point, the middle. Outside the now no-longer gaping hole of the cave mouth, a robe swathed rider swiftly dismounted, telling his dragon silently to cease its fire, of more precisely, its ice. He then crouched in a hidden nook just outside the entrance of the cave. The dragon, pure white as it was, did not need to hide, as it blended in seamlessly with the surrounding snow. Back inside the cave, the dragon were gradually making progress. Slow progress, but still progress.


	4. Chapter 4

With the sound of splintering ice, the ice wall cracked open to reveal a cavernous hole. Gasps were issued as the bright sunlight streamed down into the eyes of Hiccup and Astrid. Toothless and Stormfly leapt joyfully into the sunlight. Hidden in the crevasse outside the mouth of the cave, an unknown stranger lurked, unseen. Edging through the shattered debris, Hiccup and Astrid stepped out into the streaming sunlight. Quickly, swiftly, the stranger crept up behind Hiccup. Out of the corner of her eye Astrid noticed something. Swivelling around she screamed. It was a face like she had never seen before. Mangled and scarred, half an ear missing, and a large chunk taken out of his nose. But the most terrifying thing about it was the eyes. One stormy grey blue and alive, the other blank, white, and most definitely dead. What added to the picture of horribleness, was that he was holding a knife above Hiccups head. Realising that he had been seen, he plunged the knife down. Astrid only pushed Hiccup down in time. They scrambled up and started to run to their dragons. The scarred rider striding up beside them. Striking again, this time he caught Hiccup on the arm. It was not a deep cut but a cut notheless. Stopping, the rider sheathed his dagger, and stood pondering the time of how long Hiccup had left in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

The DeathFang

The DeathFang is a small dragon, orange yellow and red. They have the most venomous poison in the archipelago. What is interesting enough, is that the poison on the barb of its tail, is ore venomous than the poison on its fangs. It is untrainable. Its venom is sometimes collected to be put on the tips of swords and daggers.

Time is ticking,

Your end is near,

It is my picking

How long you are here.


End file.
